From Monaco, With Love
by Pleakley's Dumpling
Summary: Bonjour. I am The Principality of Monaco, and I am hereby accepting your letters - please do send them in. ; Fanmail, Yuri  ? , OCs - allowed. Rated T.
1. Introductions

Dearest readers, fans, and haters,

In the case wherein you have no apparent idea who I am, I am The Principality of Monaco, or at least, a personification of her. I am a sovereign city state located in the Côte d'Azur (French Riviera), so if you wish to visit me over there, I will exert all my effort in the hospitality I am sure to bless. My country is rich of casinos, cosmetics and biothermics factories, and piers.

I can assure you, you will be attracted to our pleasant climate and our casinos.

Anyway, it has always come to a point in a country's life wherein he/she is bombarded with such insignificant letters that must be answered. I, however, am surrendering and will render the so-called "fanservice" and all other grievances you wish for me to put up with.

For a brief (not) summarization of what I would like to portray, I gladly allow you to send in your fan mail, violent reactions, dares, questions, advice, invitations - even cheats regarding my beautiful card games. Never hesitate. *smirks*

So - are you lucky?

Yours until I answer any letters,

The Principality of Monaco

P.S. My cat sends her regards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was.. awkward. **

**I have no idea how to portray Monaco - I just know she speaks old and is elegant and fancy. So, if I do make any mistakes concerning her character, please do politely drop me a message and give a suggestion! **

**Anyway, I'm taking in letters - and as mentioned from above, I will gladly accept fan mail, violent reactions, dares, questions, advice, invitations, card cheats, even teasing.. I'll try my best not to be biased regarding the pairings. I honestly don't pair Monaco with anyone, though I consider her some kind of daughter of Austria and France. I'm not implying anything. **

**Please be nice! And OCs are definitely allowed; if you wish to submit anonymously, then that's okay. **

**Thank you! :)**


	2. San Marino 1

Dear Monaco,

Hello! It's so nice to finally be able to meet you. I'm San Marino, but you can call me Marianna. I am Feliciano's and Lovino's older sister.

I'm sorry if I come off as far too friendly. I just don't know many microstates! I'm pretty close to Vatican City, but that's because he lives close to me. Your home sounds very lovely. I'd like to visit someday. Ciao~!

Sinceramente,

Marianna

* * *

><p>Dearest MariannaSan Marino,

You sound very friendly yourself - I am in deepest gratitude that you are, indeed, such a charming sister to them. Why, I do wish for an older sister as well!

I am pretty assured that we microstates are decent and will suit better for your liking. Anyway, Mr. Vatican City does sound nice - maybe I'll make good friends with him as well! Your home must sound really lovely, too; we should visit each other.

Thank you for sending me a letter; I do hope others shall send in theirs as well. I certainly can't wait. :)

Regards,

The Principality of Monaco


	3. WILD SHINY MU D KIP APPEARED 1

Dear Monaco,

Hey! First thing I wanna ask ya is...

What's the pronunciation of your name? My sister has a different pronunciation and yeah...

Second; how did it feel being under France? Did you get to meet Canada and Seychelles? Hmmm, did he try to touch you?

Ngh, I have a limited time, do hope you reply.

From,

...Read the penname mehn.

* * *

><p>Dear WILD. SHINY. MU D KIP. APPEARED.,<p>

What a unique pseudonym you have supplied yourself; I really do appreciate it, though it is quite lengthy.

I'm quite sure that it's pronounced as "MAH-nuh-koe", and I do dearly hope your sister clarifies it correctly - and yet, I thank you for redeeming your very own curiosity!

Being under France? Why, it _was _quite an experience, really - he's quite the charmer, and he really is an influential being; you won't miss him! Of course I got to meet Seychelles, and.. Who? I apologize for the misconception, yet the answer to the question "did he touch you" is classified. *turns red*

Of course I'll reply, Mu D Kip - and I do hope you reply as well. Go do your homework now.

Yours till I finish my homework as well,

The Principality of Monaco


	4. Springfield 1

Hey 'Monaco',

I've heard of you before. So thass pretty cool. I got some free time, so I thought, "Well, I might as well write more o' these da*mn letters so more people will realize that mother freaking Springfield is here to stay!"

...pretend I never said that, though.

So, 'ow you doin', sweetheart? Me and you, we alike you now. We got them...whatya call 'em...'similarities'.

...okay, maybe not so much.

Whatevah, I ain't good at writing letters especiallytogirlsbutwhatevah.

So, holla back sometime.

From,

Springfield, Massachusetts

P.S- call me 'Julio', alright? ;)

* * *

><p>Dearest Julio,<p>

I've heard of you, too - and you sound pretty appreciable yourself. I feel glad you have come to stay, I really like all these letters! You should write more, really.

I feel alright with that; you can say pretty much anything to me!

How are we alike? I guess I'm alright; quite an amount of things to do, though. How about you? :)

That is, maybe, why you should write more - girls fancy the art of receiving letters; at least, that's what I know.

Never hesitate to reply, Julio!

Yours till I finish my paperwork,

The Principality of Monaco

P.S. You may call me Victoire if you prefer.

P. P. S. I have come to learn that your birthday is on the 18th - Advanced happy birthday, Julio/Springfield, Masachusetts!


	5. Singapore 1

Dear Monaco,

I hope that things are going well with you. It is not everyday that I meet a country that is even smaller than I, lah. We smaller states should get to know one another better. It seems as thought the bigger ones don't seem to respect us sometimes lor. I cannot tell you how often I argue with my brother Malaysia and Sister Indonesia.

Having France as a neighbor must be very difficult, lah? I don't think he even knows how to keep his hands to himself. At the last world meeting he put his hand up my skirt. I gave him a good lashing with my cane when he did that, SIA.

Anyway, I hope to get to know you better, maybe I shall vist it you next time I'm in Europe. I have heard your shopping is *wonderful* and I would love to experince Monte Carlo. I hope you reply soon.

Magaret Ann Chang, Singapore

* * *

><p>Dearest Singapore,<p>

You sound so pretty, it hurts. Haha. Oh, I am one of the smallest, I admit - and true, true. We really should introduce each of us to each other and receive such a tight bond of friendship, just in case we need help. Do not worry, being a small country is not that bad - in fact, it lowers everyone's expectations, so you may surprise them easily, especially during war. Really, you do? I try my best not to produce any conflict with my neighboring countries and fellow small nations; in fact, it's quite hard.

Francis is quite nice, though - oftentimes people would ask me if he attempts to touch me, but let's just say, what type of guy isn't like that? Even so, he's really reliable, and I was influenced by quite a large amount of his traits. Just quite, not to worry.

I hope to get to know you better and become friends, too. I shall visit you to my yearly visits to Asia, and maybe I will treat you once you drop by as well. Monte Carlo's really nice at this time of year.

Yours till I visit the Merlion,

The Principality of Monaco


	6. WILD SHINY MU D KIP APPEARED 2

Dear Monaco,

Yes, it is a unique pseudonym. But, fine, if you like, you can just call me Mu.

Oh really? You met Seychelles! Was she a good girl?

And how did you know I was doing my homework?

Ahahaha, thanks for the reply. I do hope to write more letters to you.

From,

Mu

P.S: Shouldn't you be doing your homework as well!

* * *

><p>Dear Mu,<p>

I'd try to comply with that policy - nonetheless, I still fancy your name.

Seychelles is really nice - France believes that if we spend more time together, there would be a probability that we could become best friends. That would be great if it would happen.

I just knew. You sound young.

I hope to receive more letters and write more, too. Never hesitate to answer, my dear friend.

Yours till tomorrow comes,

The Principality of Monaco

P.S. I prefer the term "uncivilized paperwork", thank you.

P. P. S. You may call me Victoire.


	7. Springfield 2

Monaco, (or, Victoire)

Ah ha, busy, huh? Yeah, I've been pretty busy myself- we had this big tornado, an' we're still tryin' to get all of them schools back up. Seriously, we got at least three or four...but things are lookin' a lot better, thank god.

Aw, really? Girl, you make me blush. I guess...girls...do like letters an' all that crap. I dunno much about...girls...an' all that.

Girl, you make me blush again. Thank ya so much! Hardly anyone remembers Springfield's birthday, in this day an' age. Seriously, that's real cool of ya. I hardly even celebrate it myself...

Ah, yer birthday is...November 19th, right? Unless I'm wrong, in which case I'll feel kinda stupid.

Oh, an' we're alike 'cause I said so. Ha ha ha...

Still gettin' used to writing these things. I've only written to America an' we're 'related' so it's easy...y'know?

Ah, paperwork, huh. Tough luck...maybe, y'know, if ya ever have to much work or anythin' I could totally help ya out. I mean, not much a brutha like myself could do, but I could try the best I could.

From,

Springfield, Massachusetts (Julio)

* * *

><p>Monsieur Julio,<p>

Yes, I'm quite busy - but I still reserve some time for the sake of my letters, though. Good luck with that; I'll be sure to help you any way I can. :D Just ask.

You should not be embarrassed by your blushing - it's the truth. If you need any help about us women, never hesitate to ask me.

Ah, no problem, Julio; if you would like, why don't we celebrate it?

Actually, it's on January 8 - it passed already. No, it is okay; a lot of people mistaken it for either November 19th or June 12th.

I see, I see. I am quite thankful that you've sent me letters - really.

Oh, it is nothing at all; I feel like I am almost done, but thank you, anyway!

Regards,

The Principality of Monaco

P.S. I apologize for the short length of my letters, but I do feel that it is a challenge for you to write more to us females. :)


	8. Seychelles 1

Bonjour, Monaco~

I saw you were talking about me and I HAD to answer~ How've you been? I've missed you since we've not seen eachother in such a looooong time. ^^

I should visit you! ^o^ It might take a while since I'll have to save up for the airfare... Maybe you should visit me... ^^; Haha. It is nice here at the time anyway~

Anyhoo~ Just corresponding, I suppose. It's very nice to talk to you again!

-Michelle Bonnefoy, Seychelles

* * *

><p>Bonjour, Seychelles!<p>

I apologize, my newfound friend was asking about you, and it was impolite not to bother answering. I'm quite fine, thank you, Michelle; how about you? I have to admit, I did miss you too - it really was a long time ever since.

Do not worry; I shall do my best to visit you, when the casinos may take care of themselves, when I finish my paperwork, or when I resume counting my poker chips, maybe I shall. I'd give you a souvenir too; it's nice to know that the time of year is nice over there.

It's very pleasing to talk to you again, Seychelles. :)

Yours till the turtles swim away,

The Principality of Monaco


	9. Singapore 2

Dear Monaco,

Well thank you, you sound very lovely yourself. I look foward to meeting you in person. I am glad that you agree with me about us city-state's sticking together. You are right though, being small does have it's advantages. As for my siblings, let's just say that our history is complicated lor. Though things *have* been getting better.

Hmmmmm I see you point, I remeber when I used to live with Arthur he seemed very fond of dressing up in, I think the best term is little girl clothes, even after I started to, develop. You are right though, Francis can be a realible buisness partner so I am sure that he is very good with you.

I would love nothing better. I love to have people vist me *fine* city, sia. I woul love to show off my country's cuisine to you. I shall be most *defeinetly* coming by when I vist Europe. I look foward to seeing you.

Love,

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore.

* * *

><p>Dearest Margaret,<p>

I could not define how many thanks I should give you for all the compliments I received in your letters - I must admit, you really are a charmer; I wish to meet you already! It would be pleasant to find us smaller nations sticking together, really; I admit, we really do need it. It is quite peculiar to hear that we smaller countries are the richest, non? Do not worry, I am sure you would untangle your mistakes and be united once more. I wish you the best of luck.

Oh, really? You are right; Francis just obliges me to stick to him, defend him while he does the same to me - I really owe him a lot, that is why he holds most of the instruction in my country. I'm really thankful to have him; he is one of a kind. Sometimes, I do wish to be free already, but..

You are quite right there, mademoiselle. I would be looking forward to tour you in Monte Carlo, and of course inside our casinos! There is also the racing track and our beloved shopping district. :) Not to worry, I would be anticipating your visit and my visit to Singapore as well.

Regards,

The Principality of Monaco


	10. Liondancer17 1

Bonjour Ms. Monaco,

Hahaha, I am learning French myself, but I aplogize if it's horrible. XD

I have a few questions, though, if you don't mind:

1. What do you think of Austria? You two seem pretty similar, I'm sure he would like to have a 'sane' person to talk to.

2. Has Poland ever complained about you copying his flag?

3. Have you ever talked to England?

I hope you reply soon. Au revoir,

~Liondancer17

* * *

><p>Bonjour as well, Liondancer17! You must be good at dancing!<p>

That is pleasing to hear - I do hope you pursue your lessons and become a great French speaker.

I would not mind answering; I do love questions.

1. They _do _say we are quite similar - and I must admit, I admire Mr. Austria as well. I would love to talk to him, if I ever get the chance! He does seem distinguished and refined to me; I am not quite sure how I may communicate with him though.

2. My flag is just the - how would you say this? - opposite? upside-down? the reciprocal? of Mr. Poland's; I am certain that we've already discussed about it, as long as I "like, totally don't steal fabulous Liet away from him!". I do not understand, though. *turns red*

3. I have seen him briefly, once or twice, usually bickering off with Mr. America; I don't really mind, though, he seems quite admirable as well. I would love to meet him for a cup of tea, even for once - I wouldn't mind at all.

I thank you so much for your questions, Lion! I am sorry if you become uninterested or bored, but I shall try my best to entertain you and your curious questions - never hesitate to reply.

Yours until I receive another batch of freshly baked questions,

The Principality of Monaco


	11. WILD SHINY MU D KIP APPEARED 3

Dear Victoire,

Wow, you're [human] name is certainly new to me but yeah. I guess it's better.

Really? Best Friends? *imaginary tail wagging with happiness*

Oh, I sound young? That means I can't lie about my age through words. Well, that sucks.

Oh, wow. I've just realized I keep sending you letters but that's fine. I need something fun to do to burn time. Aside from writing stories.

Ngh, I guess that's all for now.

From,

Mu

* * *

><p>Bonjour to you, Mademoiselle Mu (That rhymes!),<p>

I presume; obviously, it's French, and I'm quite fine with it.

Not really - we have not seen each other for quite some time, but Francis keeps on telling me to visit her and bring her to my country, also. What about it?

Do not worry, I'm young too; do I sound young to you? Nonetheless, it is still quite entertaining to find you here, sending letters to me. I am eternally grateful.

You must know I love letters a lot; so if you want to send such a long chain of little notes, don't hesitate - The Principality of Monaco loves letters. I shall make sure to read your stories some time, whenever I'm not too busy.

Regards,

The Principality of Monaco

P. S. My cat sends salutations.


	12. Springfield 3

Victoire,

Ah, sorry...I've never been too good at remembering birthdays. I even missed Mistah America's birthday...oh, crap. I just remembered I missed it now. Da*mn. Well, when January comes around, I'll send ya something. No need to celebrate my birthday- I've never been one for, Uh, my birthday.

Really? Just ask, huh...Thass real kind of ya. An' for the advice about, y'know, girls and all that crap...Thanks a bunch.

An' the short letters is fine, really. I understand. :)

From,

Springfield

* * *

><p>Dearest Julio,<p>

I apologized with my deepest sincerity if this is too rushed. I do understand how hard it is to memorize countries' birthdays - in fact, I just remembered yours through a friend. There is no need for a gift, though - but there is indeed, a need for a celebration on July 18th, on your birthday - surely it wouldn't hurt if it were a little gathering or maybe even a small dinner?

I like helping people; you're very nice, and you deserve the best. I'll exert any effort to repay you for sending me letters.

Thank you for understanding!

Regards,

The Principality of Monaco


End file.
